In love with The Enemy!
by axlorg89
Summary: Lucy is apart of Mermaid Heel. Though what if she was in war with another guild called Fairy Tail. Now she is captured and taken hostage. Lucy finds out that her only way out is thru her pink-haired sexy guard. But what if her only way out. Is the only reason she wants to stay? Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

******Gosh, I have to kill my brain before it's to late! Another Nalu story**

Summary: Lucy is apart of Mermaid Heel. Though what if she was in war with another guild called Fairy Tail. Now she is captured and taken hostage. Lucy finds out that her only way out is thru her pink-haired sexy guard. But what if her only way out. Is the only reason she wants to stay?

.

"They got us pinned" Lucy heard a voice say.

"What do we do?" Another said.

"We are done for!" Someone yelled.

"QUIET!" Lucy screamed. She was in the war zone and her teammates were getting pushed back.

"I will get us all out of here. I will see how long I can hold them off!" Lucy explained.

Her teammates looked at each other. They didn't want to leave her, but they knew they would be in trouble if they ALL got caught.

"Alright..But just this once!"

Lucy nodded and summoned her zodiac maid! "Virgo help me stop them from entering this bunker (Houses in the army)

Virgo nodded and before Virgo could help an explosion happened. The explosion was so close to Lucy that she got knocked out from the rubble flying everywhere. The last thing she hear was, "Princess, I'm afraid we've been captured. Punishment time?"

Before she could respond back, she already fell unconscious.

…

"Why do I have to guard her! I'm the strongest on Fairy Tail anyways!" A masculine voice complained.

"Because Loke said so! He is third in charge of the Fairy Tail so he has the authority too.You should know Natsu!" A annoyed voice yelled out.

"The only reason he is 3rd in charge is because he seduces women to get a good word about him in!" The whiny, yet masculine voice said. So he is 'Natsu'.

Whatever they were talking about, Lucy didn't like the sound of this 'Loke' character. He sounded like a womanizer. Either way the conversation got slurry in her ears before she found herself sleeping this time.

…

"Ngh..." Lucy groaned as she woke up. She was laying on some cold, hard, slate of cement. She looked at her surroundings. Everything was gray, dull, and dirty. There was a shower head, with NOTHING to protect privacy. And there was also a toilet. Right next to her was bunk beds. It occurred to her why she didn't use the bunk beds to sleep on.

"Oh, your awake?" A familiar voice said. Lucy looked up to find the source. A blue-haired head popped out of the top bunk.

"LEVY!" Lucy yelled. "What are you doing here? Couldn't you have left with the others while I stalled?"

"No way!, I would never leave a team mate behind." Levy said back.

"Tch...What an awful guild." A voice said. Lucy and Levy turned her head to the bars in front of them. A tall pink-haired, well-built, guard came into view.

"How is it awful!" Lucy demanded the guard.

"Because only one of you never left your friends side. Shows how much compassion your guild has alright!" The guard snapped back. The guards voice grew familiar. She immediately said without knowing "Natsu?"

"How'd you know my name" Natsu asked lamely.

"I overheard you and some guys fighting about a dude named Loke." Lucy explained.

"Whatever! Mind your own business. Be nice and you'll never get to see Loke again. If you see Loke, its gonna be awful for you Luigi. Especially with that bust." Natsu said. It was clear he had interrogated Levy already.

"It's Lucy! And shut up pervert!" Lucy snarled as she crossed her arms on her breasts.

"Better be nice" Natsu said. "And quiet!" He added.

Lucy glared at him one last time before going back to the bunk beds.

'How are we going to escape' was all Lucy could think of.

**Anyone wanna stab my brain? I do! Cause I now have 5 UNFINISHED stories. This is my limit! I will tell myself that. Oh well! I hoped you enjoy! Review please! It makes my day a whole lot better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We got 4 unfinished stories so I will try to wrap one quickly as possible. (not this one) Anyways, expect updates from this order. 1. Love potion 's Fairy Forest. 3. Father-daughter Problems 5. In Love With the Enemy. Enjoy!**

"We are done for!" Someone yelled.

"You are so annoying... All you two just talk about girly things" Natsu yelled. Levy and Lucy looked back at the guard. "Maybe we are girls!" Lucy replied harshly. This guard was pissing her off so much. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You liiiiiiiiike him, Lucy!" Levy whispered in Lucy's ear while rolling her tounge.

"EH!" Lucy cried. What in Fiore was Levy thinking! That was practically Stockholm-syndrome. Why would she fall in love with her captor. That was utterly ridiculous. Though her face didn't agree that it was ridiculous. A blush covered her cheeks.

"Your BLUSHING!" Levy yelled out in mid-laughter.

"S-shut up..." Lucy said quietly. She was feelings even more flustered. Besides, how could Levy conclude that! They barely spoke and it was obvious they got annoyed by each other.

"Luigi, Levy. Get up, your going to the cafeteria. Try anything funny and you will be burning" Natsu commented. This was another thing, she hated about it. He always called her Luigi.

"stupid new rule..." Natsu muttered to himself, which Lucy barely heard.

"And...A new rule is in place. We are going to have to handcuff you to us. One for each prisoner. Luigi, you will be with me. Your friend will be handcuffed to Gajeel." Natsu ordered. Natsu didn't want to be cuffed to that annoying blonde. But Gajeel insisted on taking the blue-haired girl.

Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu unlocked the key and grabbed Lucy's wrist tightly. Almost immediately, he made fire handcuffs. Lucy tried to pull her wrist back but Natsu didn't let go. "It won't hurt you" Natsu said simply. Lucy relaxed and let him handcuff her. Though in the background, Lucy could here Levy snickering.

"L-lets go. I'm starving" Lucy stuttered. "Calm down, Princess. You are so weird" Natsu said. Lucy blushed at the Princess comment. Luckily Natsu didn't see it. Natsu turned his head towards Levy. "Gajeel will come for you..." Natsu said before dragging Lucy out of the cell.

…

There they were, Natsu dragging Lucy. Usually Lucy would try to slow him down but it felt so nice. NOT IN THAT WAY! Lucy just simply loved the heat she was getting since the cell was so cold. Lucy at first thought it was the flaming cuffs but when she tried to pace with him, she got warmer. He really did have unusual body heat.

"Geehee. Is this your girlfriend?" A dark voice said. A man appeared. He had dark and unruly hair. Tons of piercings, red eyes that if looks could kill, you would die twice!

"Shut up Gajeel. I am in charge of her, so are you and that blue-haired. Now hurry up!" Natsu commanded. Lucy seemed to think Natsu was well-composed and serious. Boy was Lucy ever wrong. WAIT! NATSU SAID HE WAS GAJEEL! Levy's gonna die!

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously to the blonde who looked like she might faint.

"Yea?" Lucy said, finally being brought back to reality.

"Your weird" Natsu said as a matter-of-fact.

"Why you...Hey, you got my name right this time" Lucy replied surprised. She was about ready to kick him in the privates until she heard him say her name.

"You and Levy talk a lot." Natsu simply answered.

"What else do you know?" Lucy asked curiously. What did the handsome guard overhear.

"I know your a celestial spirit mage. You enjoy writing. You love the color blue and pink. You like assertive men" That last comment made Lucy blush. "And..." Lucy wondered what he said next.

He leaned in close and inhaled her scent. "You smell like vanilla. I like that smell. Plus it isn't strong or weak" He said while breathing on her neck. Lucy could feel herself getting red. He finally leaned back and Lucy could feel her blush beginning to disappear.

"Hey! Your getting all red!" Natsu stated. He smirked. "Your friend told me that if I did that, you'd get all flustered! I guess that is one way for you to shut up" Natsu said cheerfully. Lucy made a mental note to herself to beat the Mavis out of Levy.

"Baka!(Idiot)" She said while giving him a scowl. They entered the double doors as they reached. It was a cafeteria. All tables and chairs. Along with a serving line. A beautiful white-haired women came up. She looked much more older than Natsu but so young for her appearance.

"Oh, is this your friend?" She asked.

"Yea. This is Luce. Well her real name is Lucy. But I call her that." Natsu explained. Woah... Hold up! When did I become your friend! And when did you give me a nickname!

"I'm Mirajane, Mira for short. Nice to meet you! I'm the counselor here. So if any person feels terrible, they just come to me" Mirajane explained.

Lucy nodded. She seemed nice. She wondered if Fairy Tail was actually as bad as she heard. Until she heard Mira whisper in Natsu's ear. "You would really... like... couple". Natsu blushed yet gave a stern voice. "but I'm dating Lisanna! Your her sister, you shouldn't say that". For some reason, it never occurred to her he had a girlfriend. She kinda felt depressed but chose to ignore it.

"Natsu...You really don't...I can see it...You only...just to make...happy" Was all Lucy could make out.

Natsu gave a scowl and the flaming handcuffs disappeared. He stalked off angrily.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Oh nothing. He is dating my little sister but he is very dense in love you see. So It kinda hurts to see my sister will see that he is only dating her just because she asked. Oh i'm rambling! Sorry! How about this. If you don't say anything I will give you this." Mira said. She held out a card. It read:

_Magnolia free day!_

_You received this for doing a noble act! Now you get to go to Magnolia!_

_Requirements: A guard must be with you when you go to Magnolia._

_Expires: Never_

"I gotta go. Erza is calling me! Don't give it to anyone Lucy! It's just for you! Bye now!" Mira said as she left.

There was Lucy, a card in hand. Trying to take in what was happening. WHAT KIND OF A PRISON IS THIS!

Lucy looked at the card. 'It could be a way out...But Levy...I can't leave her! What if I return home and get reinforcements!'

And like that. Plan A was in charge. Hopefully she didn't have to use Plan C that Levy suggested to her. Levy may act innocent, but she really is a smart thinker.

**I feel like I could've done better. Anyways, I'm in a great mood. I love your support! I will try to upload fast! I got 3 unfinished stories. And a new episode of Fairy Tail comes out today! So happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Awaited! But it is back after a (maybe) long vacation. (Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail) Enjoy!**

**Last time**

_And like that. Plan A was in charge. Hopefully she didn't have to use Plan C that Levy suggested to her. Levy may act innocent, but she really is a smart thinker._

**Now**

"Are YOU KIDDING ME MIRA!" Natsu yelled. Lucy woke up with a jolt from Natsu's gruff voice.

"Makarov assigned it." Mira calmly said. At the time Lucy, deeply annoyed, decided to check what was going on. She begrudgingly made her way towards the bars and looked at the two adults.

"What's going on! I'm trying to sleep!" Said Lucy, crankily. Levy on the other hand was sleeping soundly.

"See! I don't wanna do it! Just LOOK AT HER! SHE IS A MONSTER!" Natsu whined as Lucy took offense.

"Well Lucy...The upmost leader of Fairy Tail, decided on having a buddy day for the guards and prisoners." Mira explained with a smile on her face.

"Must be a very gentle Master, right?" Lucy yawned. Mira nodded. "You are assigned to Natsu" Mira added.

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled. "That's one thing we can agree on" Natsu pointed out.

"Since you two are wide awake, you'll be the first one to participate!" Mira exclaimed. The two groaned.

Natsu took a key out of his pockets and unlocked the cell. Lucy came out and Natsu put the usual fire cuffs around her. Lucy grunted Natsu's eyes rolled over.

"Perfect, now follow me!" Mira exclaimed. The duo followed her, ignoring her babbles, until they reached a room where there was 2 chairs.

"How is this a 'buddy room' exactly?" Lucy asked.

"I lock the door and you two talk. Bye now!" Mira said as she shut the door. A click sound was made.

"So..."

"So..."

"How are you..." Natsu asked.

"Good... Who's winning the war so far?" Lucy asked, wanting to get rid of this awkward silence.

"I'm obviously the strongest but I'm not being put out there... Though, I'm sure we are winning!" Natsu answered, in a positive and childish manner.

"If you are the strongest, why are you a guard for the prisoner" Lucy asked mockingly.

"Something about blowing up a city... Don't believe me? I'll show you!" Natsu exclaimed. He stood up from his chair, and rubbed his wrists. Fire came out of his hands. It was a big ball and Lucy could feel high power coming from it.

"I've seen fire users before." Lucy said, completely disinterested.

"But I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu said. That completely interested her.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Lucy replied.

"I don't care if you do! I'm just saying" Nastu responded.

"Tell me about yourself?" Natsu added. It kinda shocked her he casually asked her that, but she figured she might never see him again so she might as well say.

"I was born into a wealthy family. I loved my two parents but my mother died. Ever since then, my father began getting greedy. So I ran away. Mermaid Heel took me in, and I felt like I had a good family. As you know, I'm a Celestial Wizard and that's about it. What about you?" Lucy explained. She expected him to pity her. But he didn't. It kinda surprised her.

"I was raised by the fire dragon Igneel. He was great. He even gave me this scarf." Natsu said gesturing to the scarf he was wearing now. "But he disappeared and I'm searching for him. I came to this guild cause it treated me like family. I go on missions every now and then but I sometimes search for Igneel." Natsu added.

"Ahh, seems likes a step to a never ending adventure." Lucy said. Natsu glanced in her direction. Offended, she might add.

"I mean that the adventure is never over. Even if- I mean when you find Igneel. The adventure won't be over yet! It's just a small step towards the main attraction" Lucy responded quietly. Her eyes narrowing to avoid his gaze. A slight blush crept on her cheeks.

"Your so weird Luce!" Natsu said chuckling. Lucy blushed even more "SHUT UP! It was something I read about...Something about a guilds meaning" Lucy muttered.

"Don't you know that it's Fairy Tail's meaning? Listen! '_Do faires even have tail. Noone knows. Its an eternal mystery. Thus it is an eternal adventure!' _See? I can't believe you know your enemies motto!" Natsu replied, laughing.

Lucy squirmed in her seat a bit. No wonder her team mates in Mermaid Heel get offended when she uses that quote.

"But Thanks Luce!" He added. His tone was back to it's normal voice wit a tad of seriousness. Whoever this Lisanna girl was, she was lucky to have a boyfriend like him. So sweet, and funny. Despite his childish ways, he seems to be mature. Not to mention that body and th-STOP LUCY! You are here to escape, not be a slut and steal peoples boyfriends.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked nervously. She met his warm gaze. Inviting her to be close friends.

"Hmm?" Natsu responded.

"Mirajane gave me this ticket...for helping Levy feel comfortable in the cell. But I need a guard to do it. So...are you free on Thursday. I heard that's when guards get a day-off per every 3 months" Lucy asked Natsu. The reason Lucy lied was because Natsu would think Mira was trying to set us on for a date. Which is not a date. Plus Mira was so kindd-hearted that it seemed she gave these out to anyone.

Natsu frowned. Maybe the reason was to lame and he was going to say no. "Well...You see I got a-" He paused. It seemed he was thinking it over. He smiled. "Sure. I got an appointment but I am sure I could reschedule." Natsu responded. Giving her a toothy signature smile.

Lucy was wondering what the appointment was but then decided it wasn't important. She would escape on Thursday!

_Meanwhile_

A young white haired lady stood at the phone.

"Lisanna?" A gruff voice called.

"Yes Natsu? I am so excited. The 3 months has been forever! So what were you going to say Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Unintentionally making the guard guilty.

There was a long pause.

"You can't come can you?" Lisanna asked softly.

"Something came up. I promise I will come in the next three months! But this prisoner named Lucy, she needed someone to go with her on the free-day. So I kinda said yes. Lucy kinda made me feel better so I kinda felt I owe her." Natsu said. Obviously, being a dense idiot, he mentioned a girl.

"Have fun, where are you off to?" Lisanna asked. Hoping it wasn't anything like a date.

"Amusement Park" Natsu replied. Of-course it would be a date area.

"I have to go. Bye." Natsu added.

"Bye. I-" _CLICK!_

"I love you" She said even though he hung up. She felt tears coming but held them back.

Being Natsu's girlfriend was great and all. But Natsu never did anything romantic. Even Lisanna knew that he was a dense idiot but didn't care. She would always say 'I love you' but he wouldn't say it back. They didn't even kiss yet.

"Natsu, you idiot. Even if you are honest. Never tell a girlfriend about another girl." She muttered as she sank to her knees and cried. It was painful.

**And TA DA! Kinda makes you pity Lisanna but cheer at the same time because Natsu never did those things to her. More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BACK! I am really behind schedule here. My pitiful excuse: I fell in love with something. (Won't say) Anyways, lets get started. Disclaimer: I do not look like Hiro Mashima in anyway!**

**Chapter 4: **Loke!

"Natsu?" Mira asked. Mirajane had been comforting Natsu for quite some time. Natsu had just received word that Loke, who's rank had dropped to 7th in command, are going to interrogate the Mermaid Heel prisoners. Loke was known for his womanizing skills, and if he ever interrogates female prisoners. Lets just say that most of them lose their 'unicorns' to Loke.

Levy would get off easy. She had no sex appeal at all. Lucy was the one that worried Natsu. Unlike Levy, she had a lot of sex appeal. More than necessary. Natsu had spent some time with the blonde and they were now friends, so he didn't want his friend to get violated in any way. Tomorrow was Friday. The day of the amusement park hang-out. It was Thursday and Natsu was terribly worried for Lucy.

"It's going to be okay!" Mira reassured Natsu, though the tone of her voice proved not. Natsu was sitting in the cafeteria, his head was held up by two hands. He looked very gloomy. Interrogations were held at 9:00 P.M. It was expected that Loke would do it late at night. At the moment, it was 8:00 P.M., so that left an hour.

"What do we do about Shrimp?!" Gajeel asked worriedly. Natsu had to admit, Gajeel was taking a liking to Levy.

"Shrimp?" Gray asked Gajeel.

"The blue-haired, tiny prisoner I guard. You know...Levy." Gajeel explained. Cana joined in on the conversation. "Aw, someone has a pet name for his prisoner. How cute. When are you going to ask her out!?" Cana spoke up. Her words weren't slurred so it meant she was sober...for now.

Gajeel had a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Everyone dropped what hey were doing around the Lunch Table. No one had ever seen Gajeel blush. Ever.

"I-I DO NOT!" Gajeel roared. "Don't worry Gajeel. Levy doesn't have any sex appeal at all" Laxus explained. Gajeel gave Laxus a glare before stalking off. Probably to see Levy.

"What about you Natsu?" Mira playfully asked. Natsu immediately scowled at Mirajane. "I'm dating Lisanna!" Natsu replied. "Then how come you gave those tickets, to see Lisanna, away." Mira explained calmly. "She is your SISTER!" Natsu growled.

"And I don't think your right for her!" Mirajane told Natsu. Mira now had a death aura. Natsu began to shudder. She forgot Mira's intensity. He shivered recalling thoughts of it.

"I am going to tell Lucy what is going on...And don't take it in THAT way". Natsu told the group. Though, he couldn't deny that he was blushing when they mentioned Lucy's name. He began to walk towards the cells.

"Natsu?" A voice squeaked out.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"If you came to comfort me about Loke for the millionth time, I GET IT!" Lucy told Natsu firmly, her eyes shone disinterest.

"Repeat what I told you!" Natsu ordered. Lucy sighed and stood up.

"If he starts to do anything sexually, scream." Lucy repeated.

"Good!" Natsu firmly said.

"I can take care of my own, thank-you very much Natsu!" Lucy told Natsu. Clearly irritated of being treated like a child.

"You can't fight him back! If you do, you are to be severely punished. You will never see the light again if you fight him!" Natsu explained.

"If you scream, i'm sure someone will come for you!" Natsu assured Lucy. Lucy groaned about how over-protective Natsu was being.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy told her, she appeared completely whole. No kiss-marks or any ruffed up clothes. Of-course, Loke doesn't like plain girls.

"I guess I'm next. Wish me luck on not getting terrorized!" Lucy told her best friend.

"You won't! I came in and he asked me if I had any important secrets I should tell. I said I do but I won't tell him. Then he just sent me back. He seems like an idiot!" Levy explained quickly

"I gotta go!" Lucy exclaimed, and with that phrase, she ran off to the interrogating room. It seemed this guy was really easy to get by. Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu was quietly following Lucy. If she screamed even one, he made sure that he would hear it.

Lucy opened the door. It was a pale gray room, except for a mini fridge and a table, right in the middle. There were 2 chairs facing each other besides the table. One was occupied with a orange-haired male. He was weaing a black tux and blue shades. Oddly, quite handsome, but the smell of the room made her shiver somehow.

"I'm Loke...It's nice to meet you, beautiful" Loke told Lucy. Lucy faced him straight on in the eye, showing no fear, but Loke's eyes were focused on her upper chest. Lucy immediately noticed this and covered her chest. Was Natsu really telling the truth about this guy.

"How about I get us some wine and make this quick and easy?" He suggested. Lucy was about to say that she doesn't drink, but she realized with the whole, being a prisoner and all, she needed a break. So Lucy accepted and when Loke started pouring he smirked. Lucy noticed he put something in the drinks from his sleeve. "It's a family touch on this drink." Loke explained with a grin.

Lucy nodded and brought it up to her mouth. "So Lucy, i'm pretty sure you are missing your boyfriend-" "I don't have one" Lucy interrupted. "What a lovely surprise. Then if you don't, do you mind If I can share a great feeling with you?" Loke told her. He reached over to her desk and began to put his arm over her shoulder. Lucy got the message.

Lucy shrugged his hand off. "Am I done with this interrogation! Let me go now!"Lucy commanded. For a unknown reason, she started feeling weak.

Loke chuckled. "I am so sorry Lucy...But you do realize we are the ones who rule over you. So just come over here and let me do my magic." Loke flirtatiously commanded.

"N-No" Lucy replied. She tried to get up but felt tied down to the chair.

"I don't think you want to Lucy." Loke slyly told Lucy. Lucy felt even more weaker. She could barely move a limb.

"What's happening?" Lucy quietly asked.

"It's my family touch of the drink. It makes you weak that you can barely move a muscle or speak, but your wide awake" Loke explained. "Now..." Loke stood up and made his way towards Lucy. He cupped her face. "So beautiful, and you decide not to share?" Loke quietly told her.

Loke began to take in her legs. Lucy wanted to kick the living Mavis out of him but she was too weak.

Loke was leaning closer, thankfully she could move her lips. Lucy simply sucked her lips in her mouth so Loke wouldn't take her first. Loke, unable to get to her lips, decided to nip at her neck, she immediately gasped. Tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't speak, but she summoned up her last strength possible and barely whispered:

"Natsu..."

The door immediately exploded. Fire engulfed the whole room. In a moment she fainted.

…

Lucy woke up in a room. She expected it to be her cell but it wasn't. Even with Lucy's eyes closed she could tell she wasn't there. For starters, she was lying on a very comfortable object. The room was really warm, and the smell of the room smelled just like...Natsu.

"GAH!" Lucy gasped as she woke up. Her eyes surveyed the room. It was a comfortable bedroom. The walls were a very casual pattern while the floor was wooden. She examined the objects. She was lying on a bed, a very high-class bed she might add, there was a sofa and a table, and a closet. This room, despite being so empty, seemed very expensive

"You awake?" A familiar voice called out. She barely noticed that Natsu was lying on the couch. He seemed to have woken-up.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What happened? What abou-" She got cut off by Natsu. "I don't wanna play 20 questions at the moment, but i'll cut to the chase. After you called my name in the interrogating room I came in, beat up Loke, and you seemed pretty vulnerable, so I brought you to my room. A docter came in and said you would be fine." Natsu explained. Lucy had a soft blush on her cheeks. "T-Thank you..."

"Don't mention it" Natsu tiredly responded. He got up and gave Lucy some herbal tea.

"I thought soldiers don't get this much pay" She told Natsu as she began to drink the herbal tea.

"They don't, I come from a wealthy family." Lucy immediately spit out her drink.

"Why would you fight then! I know it's for loyalty, but couldn't you pay someone else to do it!?" Lucy blurted out. The only reason Lucy was in the army was because of the rent, and her friends. Mostly the rent.

Natsu gave Lucy a puzzled look before responding. "I just need some time away. Y'know? The wealth isn't what I need" Lucy gave a 'ahh' sound before it became awkwardly quiet. "We still going to the amusement park?" Lucy asked, trying to start something.

"It's too late to go back to my appointment at the moment. Besides, why not?"

"No reason. I better go back to my cell. Thank you."

"No problem"

Natsu and Lucy were now by the door. Lucy gave him a hug. He froze. "Whoever your girlfriend is...She must be lucky!" Lucy said as she ran out of the room and ran towards the cell stationary. The exit was right there but she ignored it. She was having a crisis.

As Lucy ran in her cell she immediately ran towards her bed and covered herself in a blanket. "Lu-chan?" Levy asked but Lucy didn't respond. She was blushing fiercely and putting her hand over her heart, along with some panting cause of the running.

She hugged Natsu Dragneel. The most sexiest, yet childish guard ever. Yet, why was she blushing. She meant a friendly hug, but instead, she felt as if she longed for it to be longer.

'He is the enemy! I can't fall in love with the enemy! Besides, he has a girlfriend' Lucy kept telling herself over and over again in her mind.

Natsu, on the other hand, was still staying still. He actually liked the hug. Not like as in friendly, but like as in _ like-like._ He never had this feeling with Lisanna. Natsu finally moved and went towards his bed. He needed a nap to act normal again. Only problem. Lucy was lying in the bed before.

Lucy's scent flooded the bed that it intoxicated Natsu. He longed for the scent and let his senses take control. He layed on the bed and dug his nose deeper into the bed. The sweet fragrance...

**I wish I never existed. I wrote a schedule and about a day later, I am already ruining it. But I will still keep it, for motivational purposes. I got carried away in this chapter so that is why it is longer than usual. Sorry for the wait! But life got in the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen. I was grounded, so yea. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Fairy Tail Best!**

**Chapter 5: **Amusement Park.

* * *

Lucy hummed cheerfully, this was the day when she could go to the amusement park. Lucy perked up at the sound of someone walking by her cell. The person was none other than the silver-haired beauty, Mirajane. Lucy immediately frowned. She hoped it was him.

"Why are you frowning Lucy? Do you not like the outfit I gave you?" Mira asked worriedly. Mira had bought Lucy some clothes for today, which means she got to wear some clean clothes for once.

"No...I love it personally..." Lucy admitted as she blushed a bit. She was wondering if he might like it. Her hair was let go in a wavy manner with her bangs showing. She had skinny deep blue jeans that stopped at her ankles. She was wearing white sandals and a normal sea green shirt with a black jacket over it. It was a perfect set-up for a perfect dat- Lucy shut her eyes tightly. Not a date, just an escape opportunity.

"Natsu said he was going to get his car, so he asked me to get you" Mirajane asked with her genuine smile. Scratch that. Fake smile. Mirajane was probably hoping for some romance to happen.

Mirajane proceeded to unlock the door and open the cell door. Levy crept up on Lucy and whispered: Don't forget the real plan. Lucy shivered a bit. Levy can be serious when she wants too. Lucy marched out of the cell as the cell bars shut behind her. Lucy swallowed as they marched down the long, dull hallway. The exit was right infront of her. She could run for it when she gets out, but she doesn't know Mira's power yet. Plus, the rumors of Mira's powers seem frightening. So she will just run when she is alone with Natsu.

"Kya..." Lucy squealed as she went outside. Everything was so bright. It took a few seconds for her eyes to re-adjust itself. "You wait here Lucy. I am going back to work" Mira ordered sweetly. Though, her tone didn't match her eyes. Her eyes looked hard and cold. If looks could kill, she would win. The white beauty left and Lucy was found standing at the entrance. Sure she could run, but Mira seemed she would hunt the ends of the world for her.

A few minutes past by and Lucy was still waiting. She was finally about to give up until a sleek red vehicle rode up slowly. (Imagine edolas Natsu's car) It looked like a racing car because the wheels were big, but the car stayed close to the ground, and the gas pipes stood out in a weird manner. The ends of the vehicle had painted flames and you couldn't see anything or anyone by the shady window. Lucy thought the vehicle was waiting for someone else so she stayed put.

A minute passed by and Lucy began to get a bit creeped out by this driver. Finally the window rolled down. There was the pink-haired idiot. "You gonna stand there all day?" Natsu asked.

"I-I didn't know you had this type of vehicle. H-How much did this cost?" Lucy stuttered in amazement. "I told you...My family is the owner of a wealthy coal production" Natsu explained. Lucy mentally slapped herself. Now she felt like the idiot.

"Now hop in." Natsu added. Lucy complied, went around the vehicle and opened the side door. The vehicle inside was nice. Black letter seats and it was very clean, but Lucy found that the most pleasant thing in the vehicle was the smell. It smelled just like Natsu. He must've liked this vehicle a lot if his scent is engrained in here.

Lucy sat in the seat and turned to face him. He was wearing the usual clothing he was when guarding her. Black jacket with one sleeve and blackish pants. (Natsu's clothing in the beginning of the Infinity Arc).

"Oi Lucy...The amusement park is big. So don't think that it's a good chance to escape. If you wanted to escape, you chose the wrong person." Natsu told her with a smirk.

"Eh..."

"I have a good nose Luce. I can find anyone miles away by scent. Including yours" Natsu added.

"But, even if I did want to escape, I would put on perfume" Lucy muttered

"Oh really? Lemme double check to make sure I got your scent memorized" Natsu explained. The light infront of them became red. Natsu leaned closer to her and took a handful of her hair. He proceeded to inhale it.

_~Currently, in the mind of Natsu~_

"_GAH! WHAT AM I DOING!?...but her smell is kinda sweet. GAH!STOP GETTING IN MY HEAD LUCY! Oh crap she is looking at me weird now. What do I do. Say something! She kinda looks cute when she blushes! GRR...SAY SOMETHING!_

_~Now out of Natsu's inner fight~_

The blonde was squirming as she blushed red. The light turned green and Natsu drove on. An awkward silence filled the space in between them.

"erm... How is your girlfriend?" The blonde asked. Natsu accidentally made a move on a girl who knew he had a girlfriend. The mavis was he thinking!? If he was going to do that, at least be smart about it.

The pink-haired fool keeping his eyes trained on the road began to talk. "She's good. Her name is Lisanna Strauss. As you guessed, she is the younger sister of Mira. She is super nice and not weird like you" "HEY" "Anyways, at the moment, we have been dating for 9 months."

Lucy made an 'ahh' sound and began to ponder. Why does Natsu seem so...casual with telling his whole love life to a nobody like her? Lucy shrugged it off and decided not to press more into his life. She had a feeling he doesn't like to about the past. And if she did, it was only a matter of time before he asked her about her past life.

The awkward silence returned. Stronger this time. The silence was broken when Natsu began chuckling. His onyx eyes looked amused as he began to laugh louder.

"Your so weird Luce!"

"Don't call me 'Luce', okay?"

"But it fits you perfectly!"

"Hmph"

"Don't be like that! We're already here, see?"

The blonde looked at the window. There it was. Apparently, Natsu decided to bring us to Veronica City. It's famous for it's impressive roller coaster. 'The Phoenix Priestess'. The amusement park itself is called 'Eclair'. Apparently named after an ancient person. Lucy proceeded to get out of the vehicle when she noticed people were staring at her weirdly.

Lucy shrugged it off. Maybe it was the vehicle itself that attracted the most attention. Natsu met her on the other side of the vehicle. The two both began to walk, side by side, into the park.

...

The amusement park, Eclair, was no joke. This amusement park was huge and colorful. Almost like a festival. When Lucy turned to look at Natsu, his eyes were gleaming. He acted just like a kid. Still, Lucy had to admit, she was pretty excited too.

A burst of screams were heard. Lucy saw who screamed. Those on the famous roller coaster. 'The Phoenix Princess'. Lucy tensed up. Nothing in the world would make her go on that.

…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Lucy was screaming and hugging the bars tightly on the coaster. Natsu had somehow managed to get her into the ride. The coaster was extraordinary. THEY EVEN HAD A RING OF FIRE! Lucy managed to steal a glance at Natsu. Natsu was cheering. He was a fire mage. So that meant this roller coaster must've been his favorite. Lucy stole another glance but instead of laughing. He was throwing up! Infact, he turned green!

"N-NATSU!" Lucy managed to yell over the coaster. It's a good thing he wasn't her when he was barfing.

…

"Natsu? Are you all right?" Lucy asked gently to Natsu. Natsu was throwing up in a nearby trashcan and Lucy was patting his back. Natsu pulled himself together and finally stopped barfing. "Yea...Sorry Luce. I have motion sickness." Natsu confessed. "But my little sister gives me some medicine. She good with that stuff. I guess mine didn't last. Good thing I bring extras, huh?" Natsu added.

Lucy looked even more confused. It dawned on Natsu that he never told her that he had a little sister in the first place.

"You have a little sister?" Lucy asked, as if on cue.

Natsu nodded. "Her name is Wendy. She looks more like my mother though."

"Ah...Well, lets take a break from rides and check out the local booths? Ne?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded, he grabbed his medicine bottle and drank it. It wouldn't immediately heal him, but it would take affect soon.

…

The colorful booths looked like miniature carnival tents. Each with it's own design and game. One after one, Lucy and Natsu both cleared the games. Each one was fairly easy, or unfair.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Natsu asked with his arms behind his head in a careless manner. "Let's try that one!" Lucy exclaimed to a nearby purple tent.

"I'll go first!" Natsu claimed and marched towards the tent. It was a simple, throw-a-ball-at-the-mill-jugs-until-they-fall game. Natsu handed the man working the booth 50 jewels. The man, in return, gave Natsu three plain white balls. The balls seemed really light and soft, while the jugs looked like it was made of stone. It was obviously made to be unfair Although, that was no problem for Natsu!. He took a step back and took a pitchers pose, like he was about to pitch a ball in baseball, and threw the ball. The jugs fell obediently down.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" The man yelled. "So, which one do ya' want" He asked Natsu while pointing towards the prize rack filled with stuff toys.

"I'd like that one" Natsu said, pointing to a stuffed doll. The man got the stuffed doll and gave it towards Natsu. Natsu got it and faced Lucy. "Here" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy had a light blush but nodded in thanks and looked at the doll Natsu got her. It was a white dog. Well, it looked like a dog...almost. It looked more like a snowman because of the cone-shaped nose it had on. "I'll call him Plue!" Lucy declared.

"Even the names you choose are weird" Natsu teased. Lucy let that comment slide. Just this once. "Watch this!" Lucy replied. She gave 50 jewels to the same guy. The guy responded by giving her three plain softballs. Lucy fired the first one. It didn't fall. "Loser" Natsu teased, which infuriated Lucy. The second made one jug fall. And the last one got all of them.

"YES! I GOT IT!" Lucy shrieked in delight.

"Only because I helped you" Natsu added.

"How?" Lucy demanded.

"I made you angry"

"Excuse me ma'am?" The man working the booth asked, intervening the conversation between the two.

"The prize?" The man added.

"Oh yea!" Lucy realized. Lucy made a 'hmm' noise before pointing to one. The man picked out her choice and gave it to her.

"You have so much stuffed dolls now." Natsu commented.

Lucy shook her head before saying, "Nope, I have one! This one is for you".

Lucy began to give him the doll she had earned. It was a blue cat with wings and green bag behind his back. Natsu retrieved his gift with a very light blush. He began to look closely at the doll."I'll name him Happy!" Natsu decided.

Lucy asked why. "Cause he looks happy!" Natsu replied.

"Oi Lucy! Look." Natsu added. "There's a string on his back."

"Plue has it too!"

"Try pulling it".

Lucy obeyed and pulled Plue's string.

"_Punnn Punn_" The doll came to life and started blurting noises before returning to it's normal, quiet state. Natsu pulled Happy's string.

"Aye Sir!" A cheeky voice exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

"I really did have fun. Thank you Natsu!" Lucy said, facing Natsu. Natsu looked at her. She had a sincere and grateful smile. Natsu was hypnotized by her smile, he didn't notice her call his name and wave her hand in hs face.

"Natsu? You dazed off. You okay?" Lucy asked. Natsu snapped out of it.

"Yea...But before we go home, wanna go to the ferris wheel? My medicine should be taking affect by now" Natsu asked.

"Sure"

…

The two sat in the tiny compartment of a ferris wheel. Silence filled the room. "Lucy..." Natsu asked. He was facing her head on.

"Hmm" Lucy hummed and faced him.

Their faces were inches apart. Lucy wanted to move but couldn't. "I...I..." Natsu began.

Is he going to say he loves me! Was all Lucy could think.

"I...have to throw up" Natsu managed to get out.

"Eh?"

And just like that, Natsu barfed on Lucy.

"My outfit! GET THIS OFF OF ME NATSU!"

* * *

**Gomen! This is really bad news. I hate this as much as you do, so that's why i made this chapter a bit longer. I am going to have to restart my schedule. So that means i won't finished the chapters i missed last week. So i will start with a new slate. Gomen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen...Again...Anyway's, let's start where we left off! Disclaimer: Story is mine, Characters are not!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Bail

* * *

"Hey shrimp...Anyone can see right through your plan y'know" Gajeel commented to Levy as he stood in front of her cell protectively, covering Natsu's shift for the day. Levy glared at him. She hated being called short. "I don't know what you ever so mean" Levy replied in an innocent tone. "Geh, quit the act Shrimp. Besides, When Natsu comes back, Lucy is going to be here too!" Gajeel told Levy. Levy growled. "She WILL TOO escape!" Levy exclaimed while she now faced Gajeel in the eyes. She was holding on to the bars and was 5 inches close to his face. Gajeel smirked and leaned in, they were now 3 inches apart.

"Oh yea Shrimp?" Gajeel added as he tried to intimate her. There forehead's were now touching. Both were glaring fiercely at each other through the bars. "Care to make it a bet?" Gajeel asked. "Why not?" Levy challenged.

"If I win, you have to do the cleaning duty with me for the WHOLE prison." Gajeel exclaimed. "If you lose, you have to throw away that guitar!" Levy confronted. The guitar was Gajeel's pride, but to Levy, it was a nuisance when going to sleep for her and Lucy.

"_Ahem_" A voice coughed. Gajeel and Levy both turned to look at Lucy, who cleared her throat, by Natsu. Lucy had a bulky jacket over her and was holding a stuffed dog, while Natsu had a couple of punches and bruises here and there, he was also holding a stuffed animal. "Are we interrupting something?" Lucy asked as they both stared wide-eyed at Levy and Gajeel.

Levy and Gajeel immediately looked at each other. From Natsu's and Lucy's point of view, it sure look liked they were about to kiss and that the glaring looked more like gazing into each others eyes. They immediately backed away from each other. Gajeel turned around and looked intently away from the pairs of eyes watching him. It was obvious he was trying to hide a blush. "I win" He muttered before stalking off. Levy was in the back of her cell, a light dab of blush covered her cheeks. "Damn you" She mumbled.

"Thanks for the trip Natsu! I had a fun! Except at the Ferris wheel." Lucy commented with a real genuine smile. "No problem, let's do it again some time!" Natsu replied. He did have fun, despite being punched in the face for barfing on her clothes.

Lucy clutched on to her Plue doll tighter. If this was normal, this would be were she got walked home. If this was normal, she would've been a date. If this was normal, she would've gotten a good-night kiss... _STOP IT LUCY! _She forced herself to not think like that. It was just a day at the festival. A boy and a girl hanging out. Completely a normal hangout.

"Bye!" Natsu said as he began to walk away from her and towards his bedroom. "...bye..." Lucy whispered to him even though he could probably not hear her. "Lu-chan?" Levy asked to Lucy who looked like she was yearning for the pink-haired guard back. "LU-CHAN!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy finally snapped out of her daze. "Huh? What happened Levy?" Lucy asked, a bit jumpy from being brought back to reality. "Lu-chan..." Levy said, her tone serious.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Natsu?" Levy asked.

"EEEEHHHH?" Lucy exclaimed. Her face quickly reddened.

"Tch...about time you knew!" A feminine voice called out. "Poor, poor Lucy." Another called out.

"Who are you?" Levy and Lucy yelled in unison.

"Name's Cana...I'm in the cell next to yours. Your not the only prisoner here too y'know." Cana yelled. "Even though prison sucks, it's nice I have a live action drama show. Right guys?" Cana shouted. Sounds of approvals were heard.

"Eh! My life is NOT a drama show!" Lucy exclaimed to all of them.

"But what about your love life with Natsu?" Levy pointed out, a bunch of ' ooooh's ' were heard. Lucy began to fluster up. "I...erm...egh" Lucy felt like she didn't know how to speak. "Natsu has a girlfriend!" Lucy managed to strike out.

"This show keeps on getting better and better!" Cana shouted.

"So your saying, if he didn't have a girlfriend, you would go out with him?" Levy cunningly asked.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Lucy exclaimed. She would get teased on forever. She then realized something that might save her.

"But Levy..What about you and Gajeel, you looked like you and Gajeel were having a moment there" Lucy slyly told Levy. Levy began to blush. The teasing directed away from Lucy and towards Levy. As Levy tried to stop the rumors going on about her, Lucy went to her bunk bed. She lied down and covered the blankets over herself. She didn't love him. She _couldn't _love him. It was awful to fall in love with the enemy.

…

"Lucy...Luce...Luig-" Natsu called out as he began to shake Lucy awake. The moment Natsu was about to say 'Luigi' a fist came in contact with his face. Lucy arose from her bunk bed and yawned. "What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked and then began to scan the room for a certain bluenette. "Where's Levy?" She added.

Natsu gave a small frown. "Levy went to go help Gajeel clean the prison..." He paused. Lucy knew something was off. "What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Well Lucy..." Natsu started.

.

.

.

"You got bailed"

…

Lucy and Natsu strode down the hallway, lined with cells. It was awkward. We didn't bother to pretend we will see each other again. Or at least Lucy thought so. Natsu's mind was in a different world.

They finally reached into the lobby. Natsu looked at the man who bailed out Lucy. He was sitting in a chair and Mirajane was waiting at the front desk, she also had a small frown and narrowed eyes. The man was tall, rich-looking, and have blonde hair. Natsu turned to face Lucy. Her face was utterly horrified.

"Lucy..." The man said as he took notice of Lucy's appearance and began to walk his way towards her. Lucy took a step back. "F-Father! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, her eyes remained wide. Natsu finally knew it was Lucy's father.

"I've come to take you back Lucy...Honestly, what were you thinking! Running away to go fight a foolish war. You are a lady, not a ruffian. Now let's go. Your wedding has been put off for too long now! Sting is growing impatient, now hurry up! You know how long it took to locate you?" Jude yelled. Natsu could feel Lucy tremble, he didn't like this man. Yet, Natsu widened from this new information. Lucy was engaged to a guy named Sting.

"I am not going to marry him! We never even talked and he mistreated my friends. What makes you think I would get together with him?" Lucy snapped back. (**I find this funny cause it is true in the anime/manga as well.**)

"It doesn't matter what you want Lucy. It has already been decided anyway's. Now let's go!" Jude shouted as he began to grab Lucy's hand, gripping it so hard Lucy shrieked in pain. "The limo is waiting for us. The marriage will happen two days from now." Jude calmly explained. He proceeded to drag Lucy out the front door but Lucy began to resist. "Immature ruffian! You could have anything you want!". "I want freedom!" Lucy snapped back.

Natsu appeared and grabbed a hold of Jude's wrist, which was holding Lucy's hand. "That's not how you treat family sir." Natsu said. "Shut up, you lousy maggot. Learn your place!" Jude replied, his face burned with fury.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel Dragneel." Natsu stated his tone serious. "Your funny. Why would a successful man be working here?!" Jude sneered. As if on que, Gray and Erza came rushing in and took a hold of Natsu. Pulling him back.

"We will take our leave from this prison." Jude announced. Lucy screamed and Jude proceeded to get out an injection needle. He stabbed it into Lucy, and Lucy stopped resisting. She was drugged. This got Natsu even more enraged. "LET ME GO!" Natsu screamed as he tried to get a lose on Gray and Erza's grip.

After 15 minutes, Natsu calmed down and went to his bunker. He flopped on his bed and grabbed his stuffed cat, Happy.

"What am I going to do Happy? With everyone?" He asked the doll. He pulled the string. Instead of saying the usual "_Aye sir!_" Happy replied with something else.

"_Me!" _The stuffed cat piped up.

Natsu thought about it for a while as he clutched the doll tighter. He found his answer. He was going to make everyone like the stuffed cat, and to do that, he had to save Lucy.

He was going to make everyone happy.

* * *

**Sorry I'm late. Anyways review helps me out a lot! My newest story is going to start soon, so keep your heads up! Nalu forever! (The latest episode of Fairy Tail is freaking AMAZING)!**


	7. Chapter 7

***braces self* H-Hey guys...been a while...or two weeks...You probably don't want to hear my babbling and start the story. Just look forward to May 9th or 10th. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and if I did, I would be so late so thank goodness!**

**Chapter 7: Rescue the Prisoner Part 1**

Lucy was in her bedroom. The whole room was covered in a rich and elegant manner. Her bed was high and might and the blankets were red cotton. Of-course the cotton had to be worth more than 4000 jewels, way expensive. The rest of her room was following a pattern of red flowers and a yellow background. Everything was royal, elegant, and expensive. Still, compared to Natsu's room back at the jail, this room was petty.

Oh yes...Natsu Dragneel...The sexy and nonchalant guard whom she disliked but liked at thee same time. Lucy looked at the two big doors in her bedroom, the royal palace guards were probably out there at the front watching her to make sure of no escape. This felt like jail at the same only worse with no fun atmosphere.

Lucy strolled out into her tiny balcony. She could jump...but fall straight into cement. She was close to tears until she heard the door open.

"Nat-!" Lucy almost squealed until a two blonde haired men came up. "Lucy..." Her father said with a firm tone. "This is your fiance...Sting Eucliffe." Her father continued as he gestured his hand to Sting at the sound of the name.

"I do not wished to get married" Lucy shouted before running out into the balcony and looking out. She was a fool to think that Natsu would come to save her. All of a sudden strong arms enveloped her from behind. Lucy growled as she knew perfectly well who it would be.

"Relax Blondie...Your not my type either but at least you have a fine body." Sting coolly said as he smirked at the blonde.

"It's LUCY! Now let me GO!" Lucy commanded as she managed to get out of his grasps. "feisty aren't we?" Sting commented before leaving through the big doors. Before he left he waved his hand and said. "Our wedding day sure is coming fast. In three days...Good Luck"

Lucy huffed as she saw him leave. What a jerk...loser...low-life...It irritated her. Lucy jumped on her bed. She longed the hard, cold, rocky bed somewhat. She began to be deep in thought. Her mind rushed with ideas.

_Inside the mind of Lucy Heartphilia_

_Plan A: Lucy kick my way out of here..._

_Cons:I would get caught easily._

_Plan B: Go with the marriage and leave at the last moment!_

_That could work!_

Lucy fixed her eyes on Plan B.

This would be perfect.

…

Natsu Dragneel was not eating at all. He stood at the end of the staff's lunch table and looked at the group with a steady glare. Obviously deep in thought on why his friends would abandon Lucy to an abusive father.

The group on the other hand, were sweat dropping. The glare upon theme but Erza ignored it and continued to eat her strawberry cake as if everything was normal.

"He is glaring at us" Mirajane whispered through her teeth towards the fellow guards. "It doesn't matter now does it" Laxus said towards Mirajane. Laxus and Erza were the only ones who didn't sweat drop.

"Hey Ash-Brain why are you glaring at us?" Gray sneered as he asked Natsu. Natsu simply sighed, stood up and left. "No comment...He must be really upset" Gajeel said.

"Erm...How should we make it up to him?" Kinana asked as she tried her best to serve the food. She was an employee at the jail, but as a server.

They sighed in defeat and cold think of nothing to say besides watch Natsu leave the cafeteria.

…

Natsu was walking straight towards Lucy's jail cell.

"Your back...Have you considered my offer?" The bookworm asked as she looked straight into Natsu's eyes. Earlier, after Lucy was taken, Levy said she knew Jude Heartphilia and explained he was a neglectful father and that's why Lucy ran away. She also said she could track her down from the computers right here in the prison.

Natsu may be stupid but he wasn't stupid enough to let the enemy get control of the computer. The computer held the records of wars, soldiers, and more. If Levy could get all the information she needed by the time Natsu brang back Lucy. Someone would have to watch Levy as she works, but Natsu knows that no one would support Natsu on his 'Bring Lucy Back' Plan.

"I'll do it...But someone will watch you work" Natsu truthfully said. It was a half truth. The person whom Natsu would send wasn't an official guard, but strong enough to be.

"Fine..." Levy said, obviously disappointed to have no benefit besides Lucy being back to have. "Good...My shift is as midnight. Reedus, our computer man, is in charge of all this but he has midnight snacks now and falls asleep for hours." Natsu explained.

A grunt was heard. Natsu and Levy turned to the side to see Gajeel. "Do you think you would get away with that so easily!?" Gajeel spat.

"Gajeel..." Levy murmured.

"WHAT IS IT SHRI-..." Gajeel shouted before being muted. Levy was giving him the puppy dog eyes and boy was she playing it well.

Gajeel blushed and suddenly found the floor interesting... "Gah...Im in on your plan, haven't had much to do in the Jail anyways" Gajeel muttered. Natsu and Levy gave each other the thumbs up.

"Gajeel, you and I are going to rescue her. Levy will help us from there" Natsu shouted as he walked back and couldn't wait for midnight.

…

Levy felt underestimated...Just because she was small and looked weak does mean she needed this type of security check...Let's be more clear, Levy, our bookworm, is being guarded by a little girl. "I'm Wendy...and..I'm here to guard you! Please take care of me!" Wendy squealed as she bowed. Levy's eye twitched a bit. Isn't she supposed to be taking care of her? Levy braced the negative feeling off. "Nice to meet you! I'm Levy" Levy kindly said as she turned back to the computer.

"Umm...Levy-san? I don't think you are accessing the right files, your accessing the soldiers files..." Wendy nervously said.

"No Wendy-chan, these are the right ones...OH! I should print this out. Printing now!" Levy exclaimed.

"LEVY-SAN!" Wendy shouted with all her might. "Focus...please?" Wendy added a bit flustered from her outburst. Levy sighed, the girl was perfect defense for her. Wendy was too cute and if Wendy pouted or gave the puppy eyes, she would lose it.

"Fine..." Levy said as she began to access the Heartphilia file. In it contained Lucy's jail profile/record, from there they got an address to the estate. Levy then went to Google Maps(I do not own Google maps) and simply typed it in. From there, she hacked into the satellite to give it a more stimulus way of response.

"Gajeel, Natsu, I'm in the address is ******* on ***** ****. You got it?" Levy explained into a headset.

"Got it shrimp..." A muffled voice came out, none other than Gajeel. Levy made a groaning sound.

…

"Do we got it?" Natsu asked. Gajeel and Natsu were both dressed in regular clothes only with black ski masks. Gajeel nodded.

"Alright! Let's go save Lucy!"

**I will work hard!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to getting back on track. Lets begin! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (Cursing) Oh! Did anyone see chapter 331 of Fairy Tail...oFTo 0/0 That was an intense Nalu chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Rescue the Prisoner part 2**

"Lucy gave her new full approval about Marriage. Isn't this great Mr. Effulice!" Jude exclaimed towards Sting. The light blonde, Sting, raised an eyebrow. Sting was sure that the fiestly blonde wouldn't give up without a fight. What was she planning?

Lucy was in the dressing room standing on a pedestal while Lucy's personal maid measured her body. "Oh Miss Heartphilia, you are so lucky to marry such a dignified man" Mrs. Spetto said in joy. "Yup...Lucky Lucy" Lucy replied grimly.

"What a cute nickname, I didn't think your father told you about it" Mrs. Spetto said as she went behind Lucy to measure her bust size (Lucy is not naked). "About what?" Lucy asked, suddenly interested. Mrs. Spetto looked up at Lucy before smiling. "Oh nothing~ Now let's get these measurements to the tailor" Mrs. Spetto sang before leaving Lucy alone in the dressing room.

"Lucky Lucky...? More like Unlucky Lucy" Lucy muttered to herself. She got down from her pedestal and left the dressing room. Outside were two guards. They were still watching her if she did some funny buisness. They insisted they were protecting her but Lucy knew better.

"Where are you going Miss Heartphilia?" One of the guards asked. Lucy took in a deep breath before facing the guard and said in a super cheerful voice. "OH! Well, you see, I am so excited about the wedding that I must go look for my beloved..." Lucy almost gagged. "Effulice, and hopefully we can get some privacy so keep it a secret" Lucy exclaimed as she walked to the ballroom. When Lucy was little, she had tried many attempts to leave, one of them was an underground tunnel. If Lucy could find it, she would be home free!

The music turned on. "Oh Mrs. Effulice, I heard you were looking for me." A voice that made Lucy shudder. Sting's. More than anything, he called her _Mrs. Effulice_

Lucy sighed, she had to go on with this act. "Oh hi Mr. Effulice" Lucy said with a bright smile. "Would you like to dance?" Sting asked. Lucy's smile twitched. "I would love to" Lucy replied. In her mind she thought _I would love to beat the Mavis out of you_

…

"Oi, Flame-breath how did you find this tunnel under the mansion?" Gajeel asked. "Levy told me that she ran away a lot so I thought she might've made an underground one" Natsu admitted as they crawled through the dark and damp tunnels. It hasn't been used in so long that there was dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"This tunnel will lead you up to the ball room" Levy informed the boys with their bluetooth. Her voice was seemed scratchy from the static. "Any other news Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Natsu and Gajeel could hear Levy groan in annoyance of being called 'Shrimp'. "I can hack into the camera's. Which I already did. Lucy and someone are dancing." Levy explained.

"It seem that Lucy is having the time of her life, let's go" Gajeel said. Natsu felt a flame in him ignite. "Though Lucy is speaking weirdly. So it might be an act" Levy reminded Gajeel. "How do you know all this" Gajeel continued to ask. "That information is classified" Levy replied making Gajeel grunt in annoyance. Looks like the roles have been switched.

"I can hear music just up ahead" Natsu said as he faced Gajeel before turning his head back towards the tunnel. As they continued to pass quietly, they came upon a hole in wall, though it was covered by a rug yet Natsu could still see it by it's transparency under than over. Light rays seeped into it causing some to hit Natsu in thee eyes.

"I'm going to try and peek. Don't you dare push me" Natsu said sternly to Gajeel. Gajeel simply 'Geehee'd.

Natsu poked his head close to the rug. The hole is probably 5 inches wide so it was perfect to fit his head in. The music was overpowering as the musicians were right there, but not too loud as he could hear a light yet off voice.

"I have business to do Mr. Effulice, so if you would ever excuse me" The light voice said. Natsu couldn't tell because it sounded off until the feminine voice said 'Mr. Effulice' with a hint of distaste that Natsu knew it was Lucy.

_Lucy..._... That was the girl Natsu was going to save. Even though it's been a couple of days since Natsu last saw her, he still couldn't stop that beat in his chest to explode more than ever. Oh wait, it did stop. It's cause he heard this voice.

"Oh alright Blondie, just promise me after out wedding, you will show me your birthday suit~ In exchange, I will show you mine in the bedroom~" A voice purred.

"Hey, Ash-breath, you okay? The rug look's like it might catch on fire, and there's smoke under here too" Gajeel cautioned as he coughed into his shirt for better oxygen. Natsu continued to heat up. Natsu heard that there was some ass who was marrying Lucy. Now that Natsu could measure how bitchy this fucker was.

"Oh...Ha...Ha...Ha...I'm going to go now" Lucy joked though it sounded strained. As soon as Natsu heard the footsteps lightly grow distant by every step.

"You can come out now" The dickhead yelled out. As if on cue, Natsu charged from under the carpet, only to be tangled in it and fall down, trapping himself.

"Baka(Idiot). What's this, a street rat" Sting said in delight. As he smashed his foot on Natsu's head. In an instant, Natsu burned the rug that he trapped himself in.

"Wait a minute..." The douche said as he examined Natsu closer. Natsu did the same.

"Natsu...-san?" he said.

"Sting?" Natsu asked. After a brief second, Gajeel came in. "Sting, eh?" He poked his head up and pulled his self out. "Gajeel-san" (-San, honorifics used respectively.)

"Ah my rivals" Sting said.

_Rivals? _Gajeel and Natsu both thought. They had met Sting a long time ago. Cutting to the chase, Sting was a fan of the both of them until Gajeel and Natsu both moved to work at the Fairy Tail army. Though Natsu and Gajeel never considered them as rivals.

"Rouge is here too Gajeel-san" Sting said as he beckoned them to follow him as he led away from the ballroom.

…

"Lucy deary? Would you be a doll and give this to the Effulice son? He wants three pairs of tea as his friends have come" Mrs. Spetto asked Lucy. "Oh joy" Lucy sarcastically said. She raised up the tea and took the platter.

…

"So Sting, I hear your married" Natsu said, in order to make conversation and get closer to Lucy. Sting, the douche, replied "Not yet Natsu-san. I am getting married to a beautiful girl. Although it's a shame to say that her beauty are her only asset. I mean she is talkative, annoying, fake, know-it-all." Sting went on an on. Natsu kept on gripping the chair's arm tightly but he was starting to pierce into the fabric.

Gajeel and Rouge were making tiny conversations aside from Sting and Natsu's.

There came a gentle knock on the snow-painted door. "Enter" Sting said as he raised his hand up and waved it in a circular motion carelessly.

In came Lucy Heartphilia.

As soon as she came with platter in hand, she immediately dropped it at the sight of Natsu and Gajeel.

"Yo(Hey)" Natsu said as he saw Lucy. Gajeel just raised his hands up and put his hand on the edge of his lips and made a zipping motion, telling Lucy to pretend to not know them.

The tea fell down and broke into little pieces and the liquid of the tea spilled everywhere.

"THAT. Is my fiance. Did I mention she is an idiot too?" Sting added.

"Dragneel-sama and Redfox-sama, would you like to stay a night" A nearby maid asked as she rushed over to Lucy's side and began cleaning up the floor.

"No thanks, we were just here to come and sav-" Natsu got cut off as Gajeel slapped Natsu's mouth. "Sure, how about we attend your wedding too?" Gajeel added strangely because it was a bit over friendly which no one has heard him use that voice.

"That would be an honor" Sting said and with that Sting made his leave with Rouge who watched Gajeel and Natsu suspiciously. The nearby maid hurriedly left the room as well.

"NATS-" Gajeel slapped her mouth too. "Ash-breath here came to save you" Gajeel explained shortly. Lucy stood in shock. She took Gajeel's hand off her mouth before speaking. "I don't need your help, I've got everything under control here" Lucy said. "Oh really?" Natsu said, challenging her. "Yes! Now if you don't mind me, I am going to escape now." Lucy replied. "So we can't help you?" Natsu pressed. Lucy shook her head.

"Gee, since you don't need your help, I guess we are guests in this house only. Oh look, I see a blonde lady falling in a hole at the ballroom, oh someone help" Natsu threatened jokingly.

Gajeel punch Natsu.

"Lucy, we came to get you, Weather you like it or not is up too Shrimp" Gajeel murmured loudly. Lucy stiffly and reluctantly nodded.

"Let's go" Gajeel muttered.

**L-A-T-E...I miss one day of highschool and BAM! About 5 of my classes gives me homework. Gomen, wait until two weeks and than I will promise you I will get back on track.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I 'm rewatching Fairy Tail so my momentum and inspiration is going up, especially Nalu! Gomen for being M.I.A (Missing in Action).**

**Chapter 9: Wedding!**

**Previously: Natsu and Gajeel came to rescue Lucy with Wendy watching Levy who's helping the guys.**

**Start-o:**

Natsu wandered around the mansion. If Lucy had all this at home, why would she go into war? After all, anybody could live here and not give anything about a war as along as the cash keeps coming. Even though his main priority is to save Lucy, He feels like having fun in the high halls of the Heartphilia mansion. It also wasn't like him to remain serious for too long,

"Natsu-san!" Sting yelled as he came running towards Natsu.

Natsu looked perceptive of the incoming Sting. Lucy had said the light blonde was evil, malignant, perverted, enemy-to-women, and a total sadist. In Natsu's eyes however, it was just a guy who always greeted Natsu and Gajeel with a bright smile.

Living in the castle wasn't a problem as well. Even though he was equally as rich as the Heartphilia's he enjoyed most of the rooms, mainly the game room. Now the only problem was Lucy not being cooperative with the escape mission. After all! He did occasionally need a personal vacation. They could leave right away but it would be a shame to let this chance slip away. However, the longer they stayed, the more she insisted that Sting was getting perverted.

"Hey Sting" Natsu greeted back.

"We need to get you into fitting" Sting urged Natsu while pushing him towards a direction. "Fitting?" Natsu echoed.

"Remember, during dinner a few days ago? I asked if you want to be my best man? You said sure and tonight's the wedding day!" Sting reminded Natsu as they neared the destination point. Natsu made an 'oh' sound before completely exploding inside his mind. He was having too much fun he forgot about the Wedding.

As they arrived they see two pedestal's in the room. It was mainly white with a gold lining in the inner side of the wallpaper. One of the pedestal is occupied by Gajeel, getting fitted into his black tux. It was classical and formal with a black tail end. His shirt wasn't buttoned but rather exposed a white button up shirt. It almost resembled a conductor's uniform in an orchestra. As the other butlers urged Natsu on the pedestal, Natsu felt violated as they basically stripped Natsu (except for boxers of course).

Natsu swished his head to Gajeel who was looking at him. Gajeel simply glared at him as if to say it was all his fault for waiting til' the last minute. Natsu just glared back. "Gajeel why didn't you remind me?" Natsu asked as he began putting on the black dress pants. Gajeel simply transformed him arm into a mallet. "Look at it! It's as shiny as ever! I needed a break from this whole prison thing. It was you who wanted to do it. So you have to do it" Gajeel spoke. He made sure to sound as vague as possible so the butlers wouldn't know of their plans.

"What did your girlfriend say?" Natsu muttered.

"She ain't my girlfriend! And she said a boat would be docked at the end of the estate on the water so we could leave" Gajeel answered. At the sound of the word 'boat', Natsu started feeling queasy.

…

…

A phone was left in the lounge room and it was ringing like crazy. Everyone figured that the caller would give up. It didn't.

"Who's phone is IT!" Laxus complains as he covered his ears in annoyance. Mirajane looked at the brand. The phone was no doubt Natsu's. "It's Natsu's, I'm going to pick it up." Mirajane told the others before picking it up. She didn't check the caller ID because it would be a quick 'He isn't here' chat.

"Hello? Mirajane speaking" Mirajane spoke in the phone.

"NE-SAN!(Sister)" A familiar light voiced girl asked.

"Lisanna! What's wrong?" Mira asked her sister. She was still astonished that Lisanna was the one calling nonstop. "Natsu calls me on friday nights. It's been TWO weeks since then. I haven't had any response from him! Is he okay!? Is he there!?" Lisanna desperately asked. Her boyfriend didn't say anything and Lisanna was worried that something might've happen to him.

"Gomen(Sorry) Lisanna, Natsu recently took a vacation break. BUT! He might've forgotten his phone so that's why he couldn't call you" Mira suggested, not wanting her sister to become more depressed. "If he did forget it, he could've of just emailed me or used those street telaphones...Why would Natsu take a vacation and not see me?" She asked Mira.

"He might've just been depressed about a jail mate he's been guarding" Mirajane guessed outloud. "Why would he be upset over a prisoner leaving?"

"Well she and Natsu were friends fast and she left in a not-so-pretty-way-by-the-bailers-who-bailed-her-ou t, kind of way."

"She?"

"Mmhm"

"Did she go to the amusement park with Natsu?"

"ah...yea..."

"Oh...Well tell Natsu when he comes back to call me" Lisanna suggested.

"Lisanna! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I think you should end things with Natsu" Mirajane told Lisanna. In response the line clicked. On the other side of the phone was Lisanna looking down. 'I know this girl is just a friend and is not romantically involved with Natsu but I can't help and feel jealous.. Also... Would it really be right to end things with Natsu..."

…

…

"You really are an idiot NATSU!" Lucy screamed and shouted at Natsu. Him, Lucy, and Gajeel were on a speed boat. All of them in formal clothes except Lucy in a wedding dress. The speed boat was nice and and expensive, Gajeel was driving with his motion sickness tablet.

Natsu had his too and looked out.

"How am I A IDIOT!" Natsu shouted at Lucy.

"WHEN THE GUY ASKS IF ANYONE HAS ANY OBJECTIONS SPEAK NOW! YOU SPEAK IT! DON'T PUNCH HIM AND PUT THE WEDDING ON FIRE!" Lucy yelled at Natsu who cringed at how high her voice sounded.

"Well he let us go..." Natsu remarked.

"Because you threatened to kill all the guests!"

"Not the guests, the soldiers. We are in a war here Lucy. You can't expect us not to leave without getting something done" Natsu responded much to Lucy's annoyance. She mentally slapped herself for leaving the escape mission towards Natsu's expertise.

"Oh by the way" Natsu started. Lucy groaned. "What..." Natsu asked, indicating he heard her groan. "Your going to say something stupid."

"No"

"Yes"

"No, I was going to say your dress is beautiful"

"Yes, what you said was stu- Wait...backtrack... What?" Lucy stopped herself before blushing.

"I would actually like to get married soon... I've been thinking about it... It's a sure fire way to put some closeness in my relationship" Natsu said to no one in particular but himself. Lucy looked at Natsu. He certainly would make a good husband. Whoever his girlfriend was, she sure was lucky. Lucy smiled gently at Natsu.

"Why don't you tell me about her?" Lucy asked while she walked up to Natsu patting him on the back.

Natsu looked her way and smiled. "You know, even though your my enemy, you really are a good friend.

**I had a brain meltdown in this story. At the moment, Natsu and Lucy are FRIENDS. I don't want to rush their relationship too much. Anyways, planning a new story, might be busy this week. Gomen for lateness.**


	10. Chapter 10

**mWent a week without story updates (Except 1) GOMENASI! But thanks to someone *wink wink* (You know who you are are) who helped give me a push to do this, I bring you this! School starts in 5 days. Oh Mavis Bless me!**

**Funfact: The chapters I type in go into folders Don't fall in love with the enemy then the actual name In Love With The Enemy**

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Past and Present

**NOW LETS START THE STORY!**

* * *

All was good... Well... Almost... As soon as Lucy returned to the jail, which made Lucy happier than before, ironically enough, questions fueled into her. Mainly the prisoners. All of them asking why on earth would she leave the laps of luxury to come back to this place. Lucy, herself, couldn't answer them for her sake either. Still, anyplace was better than her house. At the moment they were in the cafeteria which added to the commotion for fod. Almost like at Mermaid Heel, like a family.

That was, until the talked quieted down. There and behold was it. The man who sold her to that sting-y guy.

Natsu put a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder which Lucy gave a brief nod in reply. She was ready to face her father this time.

* * *

…

* * *

"Lucy, come on, we don't have time for this" Her father urged as he beckoned her to come over. She remained silent. He turned to glare at her before noticing her attire. Basically, a more casual clothing (Lucy after the time-skip). His face showed disgust.

"Anyways I am bailing her out" Jude declared to Erza. Natsu flinched. Nobody spoke to Erza like that. Instead of attacking him, Erza simply let it slide. "Your daughter has broke INTO Fairy Tail prison. Somebody could've used that way to sneak out of the prison."

"I have the money!"

"... Do you also understand that your daughter has killed someone?" Erza confidently remarked. Lucy's and Natsu's faced looked wide-eyed at Erza. Lucy, for all she's known, never killed somebody! Except in war but she just knocked them unconscious. Hardly any murders! Natsu looked at Lucy who shook her hands in denial.

"We could leak it to Sting and the rest of Mangolia as well..." Erza continued. This made Jude back down with a stricken face. "SHE killed someone!". The red head nodded firmly. Lucy was about to protest but Erza's glare kept her still. Jude continued to stare. Probably taking it all in. He finally spoke.

"If that is the case, I shall take my leave... Lucy, You are now disowned. Don't come to me, and I won't come to you..." Lucy mentally cheered to herself. "Any my estate" Jude finished sternly. This made Lucy stop.

"W-What about Mom? How else am I supposed to visit her?!" Lucy exclaimed. Her mother was buried there. Where else was she supposed to visit her?

"Didn't you hear me? Your disowned! Meaning not my daughter anymore!" Natsu was about to jump in but Lucy didn't back down.

"I was NEVER your daughter in the first place! YOU NEVER TREATED ME LIKE ONE! Not ever since she left" Lucy spat out.

"You had EVERYTHNG anyone could ever want to keep you busy while I was working." Jude yelled.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT A FAMILY IS! It's...something nice! Not...NOT THIS!" Lucy shouted. The two furiously stopped speaking and glared at each other. For a moment, Lucy though it was hopeless to waste her time until her father backed out of the glaring contest. "Well, I'll be on my way... Goodbye" And those were his farewell words.

Lucy was at a loss for words. That man just made her go mad. "Lucy, you ok?" Erza asked cautiously, not wanting the blonde to rage any longer. Lucy breathed in and out. "Nah, I'm ok I guess. Anyway's, why did you lie and say I killed somone?" Lucy asked. The scarlet looked surprised to see her calm that fast but put is aside, "Well, he seemed like an awful man so I lied".

'Just like that' Lucy thought.

"Well that aside, Natsu, someone has been calling you for a while. You left your cellphone" Erza told Natsu as she handed him the phone. "Thanks" He replied only to receive a glare that said, 'do anything THAT stupid again, and you will pay!'. He gulped.

"Lucy, I'm sure you know your way to your cell." Lucy nodded. She remembered how careless this staff was. Well, not unless they tried which was 100%.

* * *

…

* * *

"LU-CHAN!" A familiar scream echoed. Lucy was in Mira's room, surprisingly, MiraJane asked Levy and Lucy for a room sleepover. Mira's room was very girly and everything was white except for some stuffed dolls here and there. As Mira was in her private bathroom, Levy and Lucy were conversing and looking around, the Plue plush which she received from Natsu at the park a while ago was firmly planted in Lucy's arms.

"Can you believe that MiraJane looked the so tough back then." Lucy exclaimed as she picked up a portrait of Mira in her childhood days. The silver haired beauty has her tied up in a pony tail with a big purple bow, had a dark top with a navy blue skirt. She looked so violent and now she looked perfect.

She continued scanning the pictures on the shelf. One of her, some of the prisoners, and finally of what looked like a family picture. It was all kids except for a teenager. It was definitely a picture of the old days. She could see the young lanky teen Laxus. There was also Elfman, who looked rather non-manish. Erza and Mirajane fighting, who knew they had such a relationship. Natsu, who Lucy had to admit looked adorable. Gray who still had a stripping fettish back then. There were a lot that Lucy could name but one caught her eye. It was someone she hadn't seen before. A really young girl, she had short silver hair and a pink dress. She couldn't help but say "Kawii".(Cute)

"Oh that must be Lisanna!" Levy replied as she leaned into Lucy's space to see what she was talking about. "Lisanna?" Lucy repeated. She thought she heard the name before. Natsu probably mentioned it one time but she forgot when. "MmHmm! When I was in the computer room helping Gajeel and Natsu, I printed some sheets. I got halfway to Gajeel and some of Natsu." Levy replied as she took a slip of paper from her boot and slipped Natsu's sheet towards Lucy.

Lucy uncrumpled it to see lots of facts for Natsu. His blood type was O, Birthday was which he put as N/A, he likes Summer and food apparently. He's a fire dragon-slayer, and he is currently dating a girl named Lisanna. He also was raised from a dragon-. Wait. Rewind. She knew he was dating someone but never thought it she was that beautiful. Her picture was printed along so she now looked older and the short hair grew to her neck, curling a bit inwards. Her blue eyes shone brightly and her smile was genuine. If anything, she was probably a model.

Infact, if she had to say, she resembled- Levy grabbed the sheet of paper Lucy had in her hands and crumpled it back into a small square before slipping it into a boot. Lucy was about ask why she did that before she saw Mira coming.

"Oh now, I didn't think you knew about Lisanna?" Mira smiled. Levy sweat dropped.

"I just know she's dating Natsu" Lucy admitted. "She looks a lot like you" Lucy offered.

"That's because she's my sister!" Mira replied. Levy asked a question this time. "How come a lot of you are kids in the prison?".

"We aren't prisoners. When we were kids, war was happening and a lot of people died. Most parents died like mine and others. Some were taken into slavery, other were found abandoned, and just some were forced to fight in the war. It was terrible until some Fairy Tail soldiers rescued us and took us here to be cared and fed for until we were old enough to make our own decisions. Of course some were spies, even though we knew it, we let them stay. Me and my siblings were abandoned until we were at Fairy Tail. Erza and a few other were taken into slavery. Even Natsu was forced to fight when he was young... Fairy Tail gave anyone a home" Mira spoke, keeping a light tone to it. Lucy and Levy were crying.

"T-That's so sad!" They sobbed.

"It's alright! Anyways, many of us chose to fight in the war but the general of the war and leader in the prison didn't want us to fight because we were his special kids. My sister, Lisanna decided to sneak onto a military truck to fight. She ended up in a coma for years. She was severely damaged. She had to use crutches. She still does but can sometimes walk normally. Lisanna was upset that she had to leave. That she couldn't do anything for her new family. She was going to be sent to a couple of towns away from the general, Makarov's orders. She couldn't become anyone's help. That was until Natsu came along"

Lucy and Levy's tears were already gone but as Mirajane was speaking about Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy didn't want to hear more. Even though it was her sister, she wanted Natsu to tell her if he wanted to.

"I'm going to step out for a bit, please continue without me" Lucy said to the girls as she entered the bathroom. Lucy knew it was obviously a relationship to be spoken so openly. She was curious but so was their friendship. She sighed as she's wondering what Natsu's doing right now. As she began to go back to the room, Lucy found a tiny hole. Not something you could look into but what you could hear through. Curiously, she put her into the side so she could listen.

"Hello? Lisanna?" A masculine voice called out. Lucy knew it. That was Natsu. Lucy scarcely remembered about Erza saying someone's been calling him. This obviously must've been his room he's in. Lucy probably put this for Mira to listen to. MiraJane could know a lot of secrets from Natsu then Lisanna herself.

"I'm doing good, I've just been busy, I'll tell you the whole story when I come over tomorrow." Natsu talked. That's right, Lucy remembered, he gets a free day every 3 months. Yet, 3 months haven't passed, more like 2 but how did Natsu get a vacation earlier. Don't tell me he was going to sneak out.

"Oh yeah, and I got a big surprise! I'm going to take you out to anyplace you want. I'll buy you anything. Don't worry about money." Natsu spoke into the phone.

Lucy flushed. She's avoiding Natsu's relationships but listening to him speak to someone. That was ever worse! Before she could take her ear off and scold herself, she heard a voice whisper "Lucyyy".

Did they hang up already!? "I know your there, I can hear your breathing!(Damn his ears! Lucy thought) You heard my conversation didn't you." At that moment Lucy stopped breathing altogether, probably in hopes of him saying, 'oh maybe I made a mistake' but she knew it was stupid of her. She took air in before speaking. "S-Sorry for eavesdropping, I just..." Lucy spoke to Natsu. If anyone were to see her, they probably thought she was crazy for speaking to a wall.

"PLEASE! Don't tell ANYONE!" Natsu pleaded. "What are you going to do, I heard something about leaving tomorrow?" Lucy said. "Are you eloping!?" She added quickly. Natsu said "Not really, I'm coming back, but recently Elfman told me that Lisanna is really uneasy about our relationship, so I'm going to treat her like a dragon-queen!"

Lucy stifled a laugh as she remembered Natsu's obsession with Dragons.

"Any advice?" Natsu added. "Your asking me!?"

"Well, your a friend"

"Really?"

"And a girl so you do know what girls like"

"I wonder how you ever got a girlfriend"

"Don't and what do you think of my idea's?"

Lucy hummed at the thought.

Lisanna was feeling uneasy lately so Natsu was going to keep together the relationship by...Wait...did he say not really elope?

"What do you mean 'not really' when I sad elope?"

"I'm not going to runaway, I'm going to come back after a week."

"Your going to PROPOSE!" Lucy squealed but quieted down. Natsu groaned. Mumbling something about how it was supposed to be a secret. She then realized, she was now a temporary marriage counselor. If she says anything that could put the relationship off, it would be HER fault. Lucy shivered at the thought.

"Well?" Natsu pressured.

"Well, I think it's not a good idea..."

"Spoiling her? I thought lots of girls loved that!"

Lucy coughed which made Natsu apologize. After all, she was spoiled but never loved it. "Sorry, anyways you think marriage is the best idea to make her stop making her feel uneasy about the relationship? It's good but do you really think that's the best idea. If you propose to her to make her doubts go away, what will you do when your married but she still feels uneasy? Make kids? I think you should just give a heart to heart talk to her. After all you two do love each other! Take it nice and slow" Lucy suggested. She took in a breath of air. Wow. She didn't think she could even say something like that.

"Your saying I'm stupid"

"No, I'm just saying th-" Lucy got cut off

"What do you know, you never had a boyfriend!" Natsu offensively said. Lucy started shouting to the hole. "WHY YOU, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP WHEN I GET THERE! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" Lucy panted after she yelled that out loud. The door was open and two girls were standing there, watch Lucy scream at a wall.

"U-Um... I think I should go to the cafeteria... I need something to cool down" Lucy quickly yelled before running out thinking that Natsu would be so dead.

* * *

…

* * *

What does she know!

Natsu sighed as he opened up a brief case. He started putting random clothes in, not even organizing it. He put random junk in which was memorial objects and finally, the stuffed cat Happy which Lucy gave to him. He huffed. "Lucy's stupid!" He said to the cat while squeezing it's sides in which the doll said, _Aye Sir!_

Natsu smiled. He liked the way this cat thought. He put it neatly on top of the suitcase before closing it. Now all he had to do until tomorrow was avoid Lucy or he would be put through Hell and hope that Lucy didn't rat him out. He already decided on a ring.

It was diamond encrusted! Really shiny and blue. He even went shopping with Lucy one time. Natsu asked what she liked which Lucy said was not her style but said most girls would go for diamond. Natsu said what about his ring that he made. It was made out of a single flower, a Daisy with the stem acting as the hole. She said it was cute.

Natsu smiled at the memory. He still had it but it was dead. He needed a flower that lasted forever and never shriveled up. He shrugged and looked at the diamond ring. Lisanna Dragneel here we go!

* * *

**How about NO Natsu Dragneel. More like Lucy Dragneel. Anyways surprises are sure to come next chapter which means 'no fortresses' left to pass except for one. You probably don't know what it means but some might get it.**

**Long chapter, hopefully school won't bother me as much. Anyways, I am NaLu motivated. Also I'm playing Kingdom Hearts (Video Game). Please review, it helps a lot!**


End file.
